


Benefits Of Oversleeping

by aceoftwos



Series: locard's exchange principle [11]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: Shinichi oversleeps and misses a date with his boyfriend... Said boyfriend has some choice words for him.





	Benefits Of Oversleeping

**Author's Note:**

> this popped into my brain after I overslept and missed class…

Shinichi wakes up slowly, burrowed into under a soft blanket and heavier comforter. He’s in his bed for once, a depressingly rare occurrence. Most days he passes out while working at his desk or, if he’s lucky, on the couch in the library with a book in his arms. Funny, he doesn’t remember climbing up the stairs to his room… Whatever. He pushes himself farther under the mound of pillows.

And touches something soft, warm, and breathing.

“Mm… fuck… What?”

“Shinichi?”

“Kai—” He breaks off for a moment to yawn, blinking back tears in his eyes. “Kaito?”

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Shinichi reluctantly pulls the covers away so he can look his boyfriend in the eyes. Kaito is propped up against the headboard, a book open across his knees. “How’d you sleep?”

“What… time is it?”

“Just about four in the afternoon,” Kaito replies, shutting his book. “Got here about an hour ago.”

Shinichi reaches across Kaito’s waist and snuggles into his hip, relaxing as Kaito rubs tiny circles into the back of his neck. He could stay here forever if only he didn’t have to go meet Kaito…

“Fuck, I was supposed to meet you for lunch.”

“Uh-huh.”

“God, I’m sorry.” Another plan backfired. “I stayed up late to finish this case so I’d be free…”

“I know,” Kaito says, shrugging. “I figured it was something like that.”

“You’re not… Hang on, you’re not mad?”

“A little annoyed, maybe,” Kaito replies. “I’m not mad though, I did expect this sort of thing to happen from time to time.” At Shinichi’s incredulous look, he raises an eyebrow. “What? I do know what I signed up for, y’know. It’s why I’m dating you and not, I dunno, Hakuba.”

“That and you kind of hate him,” Shinichi says, relaxing marginally.

“He’s also dating your best friend,” Kaito points out, “it’d be too easy to get caught.”

They lapse into silence, Shinichi once again pressing his face into Kaito’s side. After a minute or two, he speaks up again, hesitantly. “I really am sorry,” he says again. “I meant to be there…”

“I know. That’s why I’m not mad.”

“Mh… Thank you.”

“No problem. Want to order Chinese food and watch the new Cardcaptor Sakura?”

“I love you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. they keep up with new anime as best as they can, even with their hectic schedules. kaito in particular is really excited about the new cardcaptor anime. (so am i. I’ve missed clamp.) 
> 
> 2\. kaito likes that shinichi is passionate enough about something to miss their dates. after all, if shinichi ever gets too wrapped up, he’s perfectly capable of whisking him away. 
> 
> 3\. poor shinichi tries so hard. he worked all night so he’d have the free time to go to lunch with his boyfriend and ended up passing out at his desk. kaito carried him to bed and sat with him until he woke up after a proper eight hours of sleep.


End file.
